the duchess
by acciodoublestuffed15
Summary: Francis, Mary and Lucinda always played together as children but when Mary left before she could say goodbye to Lucinda, Lucinda took it harshly. Add in the fact that Mary's engaged to Francis and Lucinda's in love with him...it makes things difficult. OCxFrancis


"Where is he? He's late," Lucinda grumbled, her arms against the railing as she glanced down the staircase. Sebastian leaned against the banister behind her, chuckling at her angst.

"Calm yourself, Lucy. He should be back any moment now," Bash pushed off the wall and moved next to her. "Your future king will be here," he teased and Lucy gasped, slapping his arm playfully.

"I swear, if I ever catch you mocking me again…" Lucy began to threaten but Sebastian only laughed and smiled at his small friend before becoming quiet.

"Lucinda," Sebastian sighed, glancing up at her before looking down. "You know that Mary is returning, yes?" Lucinda became quiet, biting her lip and adjusting her tannish blue gown. The pearl crown adorn her curly brown hair matched her beaded necklace, a gift from her father before his passing.

"I've heard," she whispered.

"And you know this means that their wedding will come sooner rather than later?" Sebastian asked, his face showing concern.

"Sebastian, you always have to pull me back to reality, don't you?" she asked harshly, a frown clear across her face.

"Lucy, I did not mean to-," just then, Bash heard stomping up the stairs, his step brother appearing with a large grin across his face.

"Sebastian," Francis greeted, adjusting his belt as he made his way to the two. "Lucinda, my favorite girl," he kissed her cheek and she shook her head.

"Francis, your impecible ability to be late always is astonishing to me," Lucinda giggled.

"Francis, where have you been, Lucinda was almost ready to send me out looking for you, she was almost red in the face with fear," Bash joked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, stop it," Lucy rolled her eyes as the two boys shared a laugh.

"I was just out riding is all," Francis told the two.

"Oh, really…who?" Sebastian asked and Francis smirked, putting a finger to his lips.

"You'll get me in trouble with the missus," Francis replied, nodding to Lucinda.

"You were already in trouble, my friend," Lucy joked back and shook her head again, a curl falling in front of her face.

"How's the mood?" Francis asked, fixing his coat and looking at Sebastian.

"Father's or the mood in general?" Sebastian asked and Francis turned to look at him. Sebastian turned to look at Lucinda before they both turned to the blond.

"Tense to both," they said in unison. "Mother's not in there…they're planning sister's wedding. Your mother's in a fantastic mood. God save you," Sebastian said before turning to the staircase. "I'll be off now that you are here."

Francis turned to Lucinda, taking a deep breath. "You've heard the news?" he asked quietly, afraid of how she'd react. Lucinda sighed and lowered her eyes, her lashes dark against her pale skin.

"That your wedding will be here before we know it?" she replied lowly. He glanced at her intensely before she looked up. "Yes, I've heard about Mary." Francis frowned slightly at his friend's state. He cared so much for Lucinda and held her so close to his heart, it hurt to see her so uneasy of something and yet she tried so hard to hide it.

"Look," he said, his hand reaching out to tuck her loose curl behind her ear and leaning down to whisper, "You'll always be my favorite, you'll always be in my heart. Always," he confidently whispered. He pulled back to look at her and she smiled, still uneasy.

"Shall we go see your parents so they know you're alive?" Lucy asked, the happy look on her face back as she took his arm, heading to see his parents.

The two entered the room and Lucy smiled at Francis' sister, adorning a beautiful wedding gown as her crown and veil were placed on her head. "You look beautiful," Lucinda mouthed and she smiled and curtsied in thanks. Lucy followed Francis to where his parents were arguing, the King having his coat fitted. She watched as Francis stole a glance from one of the girls on the couch and Lucinda gulped, jealousy forming in her stomach.

"I'm told I was needed," Francis interrupted his parents and his father looked at him harshly, turning to Lucy.

"Lucinda, how are you on this fine day?" the King asked and Lucy smiled lightly.

"Your majesties," Lucy curtsied, "I'm having a great day. It's beautiful out," Lucinda told them before taking a sideways glance to Francis.

"So I've seen, Lucy, so I've seen," the King replied with a warm smile before turning to Francis and looking away.

"Should I just come back on my wedding day? Have you decided yet when that'll be?" Francis asked and Lucy looked at him in shock.

"Your wedding day will be when I tell you, do you understand me? She's on her way," the King told him and Francis nodded.

"Mary Staurt? Yes last time I saw her she had skinny legs, missing front tooth and strong opinions."

"I'm sure the other tooth has come in and as for the opinions, you can simply just ignore them, right Catherine?" the King said, turning to his wife. After some words were exchanged the King and Queen left, leaving Francis with Lucinda.

"Can you believe them? My father's an arse and my mother's so hard minded," Francis complained as the two walked out of the room and down the staircase to the outdoors. "And now Mary's coming," he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Francis, don't speak like that," Lucinda shook her head as they reached the gardens, Lucy's favorite spot. "You should be grateful."

"Grateful of what? I'm being forced to marry a girl who I know nothing about anymore, my father likes Bash more than me and my mother is hovering over every move I make," Francis listed on his fingers and Lucinda stopped, her lips pursed.

"No, you should be grateful that you have a mother and a father at all," Lucinda growled, her eyes angry and hurt at her past. Francis closed his eyes, his head falling to his chest.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry," he walked the few steps toward her and took her in his arms. "I really can be a inconsiderate rat sometimes, can't I?"

"Atleast you are aware," she replied and he gasped, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Take it back," he told her and she giggled, her dress a flowing bubble as he continued to spin her.

"Never!"

"Take it back," he demanded, placing her down as the two burst into fits of giggling, their faces falling mere inches from each other.

"Why Mary?" Lucinda asked quietly, her face falling gently as the two caught their breath.

"Lucy I-,"

"No, no…please don't. It was hard enough watch you all that time with Olivia and now one of your sister's ladies. But to watch you marry another girl, it will truly break my heart Francis," Lucinda told him before moving backwards and turning to head back to the castle.

"Lucy! Lucinda wait," Francis yelled but she kept moving so he wouldn't see her tears. He couldn't.

She was sitting and talking with Bash when she heard the trumpets sounding the arrival of the Queen of Scotland. Servants and people of the castle rushed down the steps to the outdoors, excited to see the new future Queen of their country. Lucinda rolled her eyes as they moved toward the railing, watching the excitement pass. Francis moved past them and headed down the stairs, stopping and turning toward them. He motioned with a smile for them to follow him and Sebastian nudged her as they followed him to the outdoors.

The four friends of Mary exited their carriage, watching as their friend and Queen appeared, smiling and running toward them. They all stopped, curtsying before hugging each other tightly before turning to the French court. The trumpets sounded and the King appeared with Diane.

"That's King Henry, but that's not Catherine," Mary observed and Kenna nodded, smiling.

"No, that's Diane de Poitiers," Kenna smirked, "That's the King's Mistress."

"So the rumours are true," Lola mumbled, smiling at her friends. "Make no mistake, you'll have no trouble finding a husband here."

"Careful ladies, first things first, we need to make sure if Mary's in," Greer told them.

"What do you mean _if_," Kenna asked and Greer smiled.

"Make no mistake. We're here now to get our young Queen in the game. Alliances can shift, before they do, Mary needs to win the Prince's heart."

"Is that Francis? He's gorgeous," Kenna smiled, moving toward Mary who frowned.

"I know it is not," she replied and Kenna nodded.

"That must be Sebastian then, Diane and the King's son," Kenna replied as Lucinda moved by his side as she nodded to the King who smiled in return. She turned toward where Mary was standing and pursed her lips, looking away. "Is that-,"

"Lucinda, Duchess of France," Mary finished for Greer, taking a deep breath and biting her lip.

"Her father past away a while ago and the King appointed her a Duchess. He treats her as his own they say. They also say she's Francis' best friend, closest to his heart," Kenna told them.

"We were friends once," Mary said and the girls nodded in understanding. Just then, Queen Catherine appeared and the crowds bowed.

Lucinda watched as Francis approached Mary and the two had a conversation, her ladies giggling behind her. Lucinda let out a deep breath and Sebastian took her hand, settling her.

"Be calm now, Luc," Bash told her gently, "Be calm." The two began to move toward the castle and Lucinda sighed as she caught Francis' eye before looking away.

"I don't like her," Lucinda told Sebastian as they sat in the gardens after the arrival.

"You don't like her because she's his fiancé," Sebastian confirmed and she shook her head.

"Not true," Lucy told him, "she left me with a simple goodbye long ago. She never returned any of my letters after my father's passing and she never acknowledged my presence just now."

"Lucinda, you know he loves you," Sebastian insisted and she looked down.

"And yet, the best I'll ever be to him would be a mistress," she mumbled before looking up at him. "Sometimes, I wish I was in love with you Bash. Things would be so much simpler."

Sebastian smiled and leaned down, pecking her lips gently. "Lucinda, I would fall in love with you any day," he told her and she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Bash, if things with the two of them work. When they are truly married and together…can we marry? Your father would approve," Lucinda asked and Sebastian laughed.

"If the two of them do marry and you have no chance with him anymore, I would marry you in a heartbeat," he told her before kissing her forehead. "Now go run to the castle and see your best friend. I'm sure he's missing you."

When Lucinda made it back to the castle, she was in a fantasic mood as she thought about the two great men in her life. She would be so happy to marry Francis like they talked about when they were kids but at the same time, Bash would make a brilliant husband and make her so happy and loved.

She turned down the hallway to Francis' room when she bumped into Mary who looked rather frazzled and upset. Lucy coughed before curtsying, a small "your majesty," coming from her lips.

"Lucy, there's no need to call me-,"

"Excuse me, your majesty but I would prefer you call me Lucinda. The name Lucy is reserved for friends and family," Lucy looked down before moving past Mary and to Francis' door. Mary sighed and left the hallway, determined to make Lucinda her friend once more.

The door opened harshly then, Francis' mop of blond hair appearing. "I thought I told you-," Francis stopped, realizing that it was Lucy at the door and not Mary. "Lucy…" he glanced behind him into the room and back to her. "Could you come back in a little while? I've got some-,"

Lucinda shook her head, pushing the door open to find the girl from that morning, strapping her corset back up. Lucinda closed her eyes and looked down, moving back out of the door. "I can't believe you."

"Lucinda I'm allowed-,"

"You told me you would stop. You told me you would stop this for my sake and especially now for your fiancé's sake." Lucinda told him as he stepped into the hallway, crossing his arms as he looked down at her.

"You know that I love you with all my heart Lucy, but you and I can never-,"

"Can never be together," Lucy finished for him, a harsh laugh escaping her throat as she pushed him.

"You are a coward Francis," she told him and he went to speak but she put up a hand, "Don't you dare speak. I've been there for you from the moment we met one another. I've been there through Carolina, Angeline, Veronica and every other female that you've been with over the years and yet you won't even kiss me. I was with Bash just now and you know what he told me? After you and Mary get married, once and for all, he and I will get married. Your father will approve because he loves the both of us dearly and Bash and I will live happily in the cottage living a simple life. So go ahead, my future King of France, enjoy your life of women and power because I will no longer sit beside you and watch," Lucinda breathed deeply and Francis looked shocked as she stepped back.

There was a knock on the door and Lucinda finished adjusting her crown before moving to open the door. Mary stood on the other side of it, her ladies in waiting behind her all with small smiles on their faces. "Good evening your-,"

"Mary," she interrupted before Lucinda could finish, "Please, call me Mary." Lucinda nodded.

"Good evening Mary," she looked behind her at the girls and smiled slightly. "Hello."

"We were wondering if you would like to head to the wedding with us, we were just about to head down," Mary told her as she motioned for them to come into her quarters and touched her hair lightly.

"I'd very much like that, thank you."

"Your dress looks very beautiful Miss," Greer complimented and Lucinda smiled as she touched her gown gently. The sea foam green fabric hugged her in all the right places and her grey flats gave it a simple touch.

"Thank you Greer," Lucy nodded and smiled. "And please, call me Lucin-," she paused, glancing at Mary. "Call me Lucy. It's nice to have so girls my age running around the castle now," she told them with a grin as she tilted her head to the side. The tension in the room was lifted and the girls all giggled, moving in to hug one another.

When they arrived in the ball room, the girls separated throughout the room, Lucinda hanging back and watching everyone. She caught Francis' eye before turning away and looking to Sebastian behind him. She nodded and smiled before moving away and disappearing into the crowd.

"Why does she do this to me?" Francis asked Sebastian as they neared the people. "She knows that I love her but I'm engaged. I have been for a long time, I can't do much about it."

"You could though," Sebastian told him, frowning at his brother, "Father and your mother would approve of Lucy in an instant and you've fooled around with plenty of other women while being engaged to Mary, what makes Lucy any different?"

"She's Lucy," Francis trailed off, following after Lucy who was heading toward the hallway.

Lucinda was pacing down the hallway, not wanting to be in the same room as Francis and his bride to be. She was about to turn down a hallway when she heard her name being called. "Lucinda!" she turned around and Francis was stalking toward her.

"Francis I don't want to-," his lips interrupted her, crashing against hers as he moved her toward the wall, pressing her against it.


End file.
